Bring Me To Life
by drama-queen8
Summary: Omi's life is becoming more and more complicated... next thing he knows he's confronted by an unusual twist of fate. *COMPLETE*
1. Tired Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am but using them for my own entertainment.  
  
  
  
The auburn haired teenager shot up in bed, panting and sweating as he tried to clear his mind of the images he was seeing. He held his hand in his hands as he tried to get his breathing under control, and figure out what he had been seeing. The nightmares just wouldn't stop. They kept haunting him. Tears glassed his azure eyes before spilling down his cheeks. Once again he was reduced to tears.  
  
Why did they keep coming? Why did they haunt him? Why...? But there were no answers. There never were. His nightmares were but a mystery that he couldn't solve.   
  
"Mother..." he whispered into the darkness. The vague image of her falling away from his grasp as his dreams fell away from his mind yet again, leaving nothing but the feeling of loneliness and a numbing pain.  
  
Omi fell back onto his bed once again, and stared up at his ceiling. Why did his life have to be based around lies? Why couldn't he find out the truth? What was the truth? Somehow the youngest Vice member didn't think he'd ever find out. A deep sigh heaving from his chest. Once again he was backing himself into a corner he couldn't get out of. He had to stop thinking of the past. There was much to be done, and he didn't have the time to wallow in vague memories. It was best just to leave the past alone... or so Mags had told him.   
  
He began to figure it was for the best yet again as his eyes began drifting closed. Hoping that tomorrow would bring better days.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"At the computer all night again Omi?" Ken asked as he saw the sleepy eyed teen emerging into the flower shop rubbing at his eyes.  
  
He mumbled a reply no one could make out as he yawned, but just shrugged it off as they got back to work filling orders as many girls fawned over the flowers.  
  
Omi made his way to the table wear he began wrapping bouquets of flowers as Ken arranged some, Aya watered the plants, and Yoji flirted with the customers. It seemed to be a pretty regular day again. Though in the back of his head he knew they'd most likely be given another mission. There was always bad people out there who needed to have justice brought to them. Even if that meant their death.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"   
  
Omi jumped at the sudden intrusion into his thoughts, making him break a roses stem. He looked up to see Aya standing over him with what seemed to be a worried expression. Omi passed it off as just Aya being Aya before forcing his biggest smile.  
"Just got lost in thought for a moment," the teen replied trying to sound enthusiastic as if to wipe away any cause for concern.  
  
"You seem to have been doing that a lot lately," Aya said looking down at him with his steel hard gaze. Omi tried his best not to waver under it. He never liked when Aya gazed at him like that, it always made him want to breakdown and confess everything for some reason. Instead he just flashed the red head a victory sign.  
  
"Well I was thinking of getting a new upgrade to my computer, but I have to figure out how I can connect this uplink first to the..." and he went on and on trying to make a cover for himself. This in fact wasn't a lie, but he had already figured out how to upgrade his computer with the new components Mags had given him. It averted Aya's suspicions just as he had hoped.  
  
"Omi you should really get out and go meet a girl... all that computer stuff is melting your brain," Yoji said flashing him a smile as he nodded over at a couple girls that had just came into the store.  
Omi blushed crimson, and went back to his work.  
  
"OMI!!! Oh Omi!!!" a not so far off female voice called.  
  
"Oi... hey Omi, here comes your girlfriend," Ken said sighing heavily as Ouka came dashing into the store in her school uniform.  
  
Omi looked up to see her standing right in front of him, a few of her friends behind her. He didn't understand why she kept persisting with him. She made him feel so uneasy. She was so demanding. Why couldn't she just leave him alone and go find someone her own age?  
  
"Oh Omi... I need your help," she said desperately as she leaned in closer to him. He instinctively leaned back trying to keep distance between them.  
  
"What's wrong Ouka?" he asked automatically assuming something terrible was happening. Which also alerted the others' attention though they made themselves look busy.  
  
"There's this school dance this Friday and I just got my dress, but I have nothing to wear with it. Nothing!!" She exclaimed shaking him by the shoulders.  
  
"So what does that have to do with me?" he asked pressing a hand to his head to gain his bearings when she finally let go of him.  
  
"Well I thought maybe you could bring me a corsage when you pick me up for the dance," she said smiling at him.  
  
"When I what?!?!" he asked his jaw dropping in shock. He vaguely remembered her asking him last week, but he knew he had distinctively said no. His mind just raced as she began telling him how he was going to accompany her to the dance. Omi vaguely caught sight of the guys snickering as she went on and on in her usual fashion.  
"Ouka..." he said finding a spot to intervene in her speech. "We've already been through this. I'm not going to the dance with you. I..."  
  
But before he could finish Ouka went off into one of her wild frenzies, making him shrink down into his chair as she shouted at him. He was underneath the table hugging one of its legs when she finally composed herself, put on her conservative smile and told him what colours she wanted in her corsage before leaving with her friends.  
  
"Whoa... she's unbelievable," Ken commented as he blinked after her.  
  
"Yeah, just when you think she can't get any worse she goes and proves you wrong," Aya said shaking his head at the demanding purplette.  
  
Ken went around and helped Omi to his feet. "Don't pay attention to the rich girl Omi... she's just mad she can't get what she wants all the time."   
  
Omi merely nodded before Yuji commented on how he 'knew those legs' and Mags appeared with a new assignment for them. 


	2. Thoughts of Unconsciousness

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am but using them for my own entertainment.  
  
  
Vice had just finished undertaking their assignment to put a stop to another of a Takatori's evil plots. That night's battle was a simple catch and kill, but the boys new that this assignment had only just started. It just didn't seem finished when the monster lay dead at their feet.  
  
Along the way home Omi took a different route hoping not to be noticed missing as he back tracked to the coast. His mind was racing. These nights his nightmares just kept coming and coming. He just can't stop thinking that he too was evil. After all, he was Takatori Mamoru. The shock was still there. The others had taken it well enough, but he just couldn't let it go. How could he be a part of their group when his own blood was so tainted? Maybe he should have taken Mags' advice and not tried to find out the truth. Maybe then he wouldn't be so miserable. Not that it mattered anymore...   
  
Omi sighed heavily as he leaned over the railing and stared up at the moon. So much of it didn't fit, but so much fit so perfectly that he didn't know what to think. He just knew that in the end he was still a Takatori. And maybe he was just as evil as they were but he hadn't realized it yet. Maybe the evil doesn't kick in till he gets older.   
  
"So many maybes..." the disgruntled teen moaned to himself resting his head on his arms. He pulled his head away when he felt a stickiness under his head. He looked at his arm to find a thick shimmering liquid soaking his jacket. At first glance he had thought it merely blood that had splattered when they had killed the monster, but when he started to feel the stinging pain he knew it was from his own arm. His mind had been to mottled with thoughts to have noticed it. He slowly peeled his jacket off, laying it across his motor bike before inspecting his wound.   
  
He remembered now the monster grazing one of its fangs along his arm when it came at him. That had just been before Youji had caught it around its neck and forced it off its feet. Allowing Aya to finish it off with one swift swing of his katana. Omi took his bandana from around his neck and wrapped it around his upper arm to help stop the bleeding. He knew it wasn't a bad wound, but he knew it would at least need a couple stitches where it was deepest. So, having no time to brood over things anymore Omi got back onto his bike and headed for home.  
  
On his way home Omi slowed his pace as it started to get foggy out, or so it seemed to him as his vision became less then perfect. He figured it was just the humidity in the air that created the fog since he was now sweating. The weather just seemed so out of sorts, though it was said to get hotter in the next few days. He had to backtrack a couple of times, missing his turn before he finally pulled into the garage and got off his bike. He took his helmet off, and wiped the sweat from his brow. It was getting really hot.   
  
"Hey Omi. Where'd you run off to?" Ken asked when he saw Omi step inside the door, but before he could answer the youngest member dropped to the floor unconscious. 


	3. Preparing For What's Yet To Come

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am but using them for my own entertainment.  
  
Author's Note: Its been brought to my attention that I've gotten a couple things wrong. Mags is supposed to be Manx, and they don't actually call themselves Vice (as I was once told) that they call themselves Weiss (hence the title). Oopsies. I kind of prefer what I've put so I'm going to keep it that way... but I apologize for the misconceptions.  
Throughout the week Omi came in and out consciousness only seeing blurred visions of people going in and out of his room and muffled voices he couldn't make out. Most of the time he came awake at night, left alone wondering where he was and how long he'd been there. It wouldn't last for long though as his head would always begin to spin and he collapse into darkness.  
  
Finally one night he came awake with a start. Not sure what had aroused him out of his darkness he looked around only to spy a dark figure standing in the corner of his room. Watching him. As they made eye contact the figure stepped forward, making Omi clutch his blanket and shrink away. Seeing the frightened actions the figure stepped into the moonlight exposing his slim figure, red hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Aya...?" Omi whispered in a voice he didn't think was his own. Aya nodded and came closer as Omi relaxed, sitting beside his bed.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked concerned as he dabbed at Omi's forehead with a damp cloth. Omi nodded a bit staring up at him. "You had us all worried. We weren't sure if you were going to make it at first."  
  
"What happened to me?" he ventured, not sure whether or not he really wanted to know.  
  
"The monsters fangs had poison in them. You contracted the poison when it bit you."   
  
Sighing, Omi looked around his room more, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness more. His eyes caught sight of a bunch of cards and teddy bears and various other things on his dresser.  
  
"Where...? Who...?" he murmured trying to point at the things on his dresser but Aya prevented him from moving.  
  
"Ouka." Was all Aya said before tending to Omi again. Changing his bandages, and making him drink some bitter tasting medicine. Omi would have began asking more questions had the medicine Aya made him take hadn't been a strong sedative. "Just rest Omi. You'll get your answers when your better."  
  
The last thing Omi remembered from that night was the way Aya's eyes looked when he had said those last words. It was as if he had really meant to say 'if' he got better. He didn't have much time to contemplate over it though as he drifted into sleep.  
  
Early the next day Ken and Youji were taking care of business they spotted Aya coming into the shop. He looked tired but he would never say if he was.  
  
"How's he doing?" Ken asked handing a girl her flowers as Aya began to wrap up some bouquets.  
  
"Still no change," he replied, tucking some flower food in the bottom of the wrapped bouquet.  
  
"So the poison hasn't started to move out of his body yet?" Aya shook his head. Ken and Youji shared a pained look for their friend.  
  
"Well we can hope he'll be unconscious when it does decide too," Youji commented as he flashed some of the young girls his famous grin, making them squeal happily amongst each other.  
  
"Ne. He's been coming awake more and more. By the way things are progressing he'll be awake by the time the poison does decide to pass."  
  
"But then..." Youji began, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
  
"Then he'll have to go through the pain the poison causes when it moves through his body," Ken finished. Aya nodded sadly as the other two lowered their heads in respect for their friend. Now they had to prepare themselves for something they had wished they wouldn't have to. 


	4. A Helping Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am but using them for my own entertainment.  
Omi keeled over retching into the pail Aya held out to him as his body convulsed in pain. He then lay back on his bed panting before curling himself into a ball as another wave of pain surged through his body. He clamped his eyes closed, tears leaking from the sides as he rocked himself. The pain just kept getting worse. At first it had just been a dull throbbing every once in awhile, and now it was never ending.  
  
He never wanted to die so much in his life. Tonight just like the night before Omi begged Aya to kill him. To end his suffering. Aya would just lay him back down and ignore his pleadings. It was as if the older boy liked to see him being in such pain. Though Omi saw in his eyes that such a thought was preposterous.   
  
As the pain eased to a tolerable rate Omi relaxed his body, and tried to get his breathing under control. Aya sat beside him dabbing his forehead with a cool cloth. He never said much, just stayed with Omi and took care of him. Ken and Youji had been to see him a couple of times but it was as if they couldn't bare to see him in his state or else they'd pass out. Even Mags had only been to see him once. Only Aya remained.   
  
Omi looked up at the red head, his azure eyes nearly frantic.  
  
"Please Aya... make the pain go away... I just want it to go away." Aya looked down at him, a small smile twitching at his lips.  
  
"Ne... be patient Omi. The worst will come and go before you know it. Then you'll be yourself again," he assured his fallen comrade.  
  
"The worst will come and go? You mean this isn't it?!?" Omi groaned loudly. How could things get any worse? Why couldn't they just sedate him like before? Why did there have to be so much pain?  
  
Aya reached out and patted his hand, much as he did his sister when he went to visit her. This was sort of similar, yet with Omi something was different. The feelings were different. They were more then just taking care of a friend. He just couldn't place the feelings. He just knew they existed.  
  
"Don't worry Omi. I'll be here with you through it all," Aya reassured the hurting teen. Omi reached out and grasped his hand holding it tighter then Aya had thought possible in his frail state.  
  
"Promise?" he asked his blue eyes big and hopeful.   
  
"Hai." Aya nodded giving Omi's hand a small squeeze. "You rest now... I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
Omi smiled a bit, and released Aya's hand as his eyes began to drift shut. He didn't understand how Aya managed to slip him a sedative when he merely threw up everything he ingested, but there he was drifting into a dreamless sleep. 


	5. True Delusions

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am but using them for my own entertainment.  
"Aya...?" Omi asked in a whisper as his eyes began to open.   
  
"Feeling better today Omi?" Aya asked emerging from the shadows with a small steaming cup in his hand.   
  
His companion didn't respond right away as he stared unblinkingly at nothing in particular. Aya watched him for a moment thinking he'd stopped breathing until he saw Omi's chest rise and fall.   
  
"Aya... am I dying?" Omi asked in his quiet broken voice.  
  
"I-I don't know Omi," Aya replied honestly as he sat next to his bed.   
  
"I wish I could die... I wish it would all be over."  
  
"Omi stop talking like that. Its not like you. Besides your going to be just fine."  
  
Omi half smiled and chuckled lightly though not for long since the action sent him into a coughing fit. As he bent over in his coughing Aya held a tissue to his mouth, wiping it clean every so often.  
  
"You... being so nice and optimistic. That's not like you either, so I guess that makes us even," Omi said his chest heaving. His breaths coming in crackled gasps.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Aya asked confused as he wiped the sweat away from Omi's forehead.  
  
"You... taking care of me, telling me I'll get better, smiling. Its not like you."  
  
"Me? Smile? Omi I think you've become delusional. Here drink this it'll make you feel better," he said helping Omi up and getting him to drink some of the warm remedy. After he had taken a few gulps Aya took the cup away and helped him lay back down.  
  
"Well whether I was or not... I hope to see you're smile again. It was nice," Omi replied as his eyes drifted shut.  
  
Aya stood stunned. He couldn't believe what he just heard, or if he had even heard him right. Finally Aya got his senses back and began gathering his things. However, when he grabbed the tissue he had wiped Omi's mouth with he noticed it was soaked with blood. 


	6. From Bad To Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am but using them for my own entertainment.  
  
During the next couple of days Omi began coughing up more and more blood, which greatly concerned everyone so Persia sent for a doctor. Before the doctor could arrive however, Omi went from bad to worse. His breath caught in his throat and his body began going into convulsions. It took all three Vice members too hold him down. Though the shaking didn''t stop.  
As soon as the doctor got there he ushered all of them out and saw to Omi's condition. Leaving the three of them to brood over the situation. Aya sat in the chair staring off into space, keeping his thoughts to himself while Ken paced back and forth, and Youji stood in a corner smoking a cigarette.  
  
Nearly an hour later the doctor still had not come out of Omi's room and Ken was still pacing, Youji was still smoking, and Aya was still brooding. As Youji put out one of his many cigarettes he glared at Ken, his nerves getting the better of him.  
  
"Ken would you stop pacing you're putting a hole in the floor."  
  
Ken looked up, brushing his brown locks away from his face. Then looked down at the floor as if to see an actual ditch starting to form from where he had been pacing. He shrugged at Youji before flopping down on the couch.  
  
"I just wish they'd tell us something," he said sighing deeply.   
  
"Isn't it obvious? He's dying," Youji pointed out as he lit another cigarette.  
  
"He is NOT dying!!!" Aya exclaimed slamming his fist on the chair's arm.  
  
Startled, Youji missed lighting his cigarette, and Ken nearly jumped out of his seat. Neither had expected Aya to say anything, especially in those terms. However, before either could respond the doctor emerged from Omi's room closing the door quietly behind him. He took a breath as if to calm himself before making his way over to the three awaiting companions.  
  
"Well?" Ken asked impatiently.  
  
"Well I have good news and bad news," the doctor replied evenly.  
  
"What's the bad news?" Youji asked forgetting about his cigarette.  
"The poison has spread throughout Omi's body rather then expelling itself. Right now the most of it resides in his lungs which is why he's been coughing up so much blood as of late."  
  
The guys stood staring dumbly at the doctor for a bit, letting the news sink in, trying to comprehend it all. It was not every day you heard of such things, even in their business. Finally, after what seemed like hours Aya spoke.  
  
"Then what's the good news?"  
  
"You're friend is in a coma..." he began before being interrupted by the now angry redhead.  
  
"A coma? How is THAT good news?!?"   
  
The doctor sighed and gave Aya a look to tell him if he'd quiet down he'd gladly tell him. So Aya leaned back in his chair, and let the doctor continue.  
  
"Now that he is in a coma his body can focus more on getting the poison out of his body instead of having to worry about doing its every day functions."  
  
"Is there anything you can give him?" Ken asked.  
  
"I can give him some medicine to help, but..."  
  
"But what?" Youji asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"But he may not come out of his coma." 


	7. Lost With No End In Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am but using them for my own entertainment.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. School got in the way ^^;;;  
"But he may not come out of his coma..."  
  
As the day wore on that one phrase kept repeating itself in Aya's mind. How could that be possible? How could such a thing happen? Why of all people did it have to happen to Omi? He didn't deserve anything like this to happen. He was always so caring. Why couldn't have been him instead?  
  
A heavy sigh escaped from Aya's lips as the sun sank in the horizon. He didn't know what to do. Or even if there was anything he actually could do. He was helpless in this, and he didn't like that at all.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" a female voice came from behind him. Without even turning to make sure Aya knew instinctively who it was.  
  
"I guess..." he said flatly.  
  
"You're always so apathetic Aya," Mags commented as she came to his side, staring off into the horizon.  
  
"Yeah, so?"   
  
"Apathy won't help bring him back."  
  
Aya would have retaliated, but he didn't know how. He hadn't expected her to say such a thing. He hadn't thought she'd have known, but maybe... just maybe she didn't.  
  
"What are you getting at Mags?" he asked, risking a chance in hopes she didn't know.  
  
"I know you care about him Aya. I can see it in your eyes. There's no use trying to hide it anymore. Its not a horrible thing... to care for him that is. He cares about you too."  
  
Aya having went into his normal half dazed mode when anyone talked to him about himself, looked over at the slim red head, not quite sure whether he heard right. In fact he was quite certain he didn't. After all how could anyone care about him? He never cared about anyone but his sister so why would someone care about him? It just wasn't possible.  
  
"He cares about you Aya," Mags repeated. "And right now he needs you. The doctor's help isn't going to bring him back. Only you can do that?"  
  
"Me? What could I possibly do?" Aya asked not really believing this was actually happening. Maybe he was just dreaming after all.  
  
"You're the one he needs Aya. You're the one who can bring him back to life."  
  
Without another word Mags reached out and squeezed his shoulder before disappearing into the shadows. Leaving Aya to his troubled thoughts. After all, how could he? The person who never showed anything more then hate or indifference towards anything help Omi? What could be possibly do? He was merely one person who's heart had finally caught sight of someone. He just didn't know what to do.  
  
"Gomen nasai Omi..." he whispered as the moon began to arise, and the stars began to come out of hiding. "I just don't know how to help you." 


	8. Locked Inside Ones Own Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am but using them for my own entertainment.  
  
Deep within his mind Omi wandered on the borders of what was too fake to be real, but too real to be fake. Everything was just beyond his grasp no matter how hard he tried. So now he wanders aimlessly, not sure where to run, where to hide or what to do. He was lost within the bounds of his mind.   
  
A grey mist seemed to fill the air yet he could not feel the dampness on his skin. He felt nothing but loneliness and fear. Where was he? How was he to get home? His surroundings were strange yet familiar.   
  
"Hello...?" he asked aloud, though knowing there would be no answer. Just silence. "Can anyone hear me? Where am I?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Omi ran a hand through his hair, noting that he felt no pain. In fact... he didn't really seem to feel anything physical. There was no touch of his hair, there was no pain of the venom, there was no hoarseness to his throat. No physical feelings at all.   
  
Omi sat on what he figured to be the ground, tucking his legs beneath him. And rested his head in the palm of his hand. He sat not looking at the blurry surroundings, but drifting off into the portals of his mind. Where was he? How did he get here? Maybe he was just dreaming.   
  
He pinched himself... no pain. He was barely aware he had even pinched himself. But maybe he had just done it too lightly. He pinched himself again, but harder. Still no pain. Not even the feeling he had done so.  
  
Suddenly a thought occurred to the young teen.   
  
"Am I... dead?" he wondered aloud. That would explain a lot, yet... he didn't feel dead. Did dead people feel dead? Did they feel at all? After all... he couldn't really feel. Though he knew his emotions were still alive in him since he was scared and lonely.   
  
It wouldn't really be a surprise to him if he was dead though. He had felt like he was slipping away. The venom made him hurt so much, and now there was no pain at all. He couldn't feel anything physical. So maybe he was dead after all.   
  
Omi sighed heavily as he got to his feet again. He didn't really like the thought of being dead, but if he was then he had better get to know the place he was in and fast. He didn't want to just sit around moping if there was something he had to do or somewhere he needed to be. Or if dead people even had to worry about that kind of thing. He would find out though.  
  
Slowly Omi began to start ahead, not sure where he was going. He merely needed to do something. Anything. He just had to take his mind of his dying. It was so depressing. Especially since he hadn't been ready to die. There was still much he had had in mind to do. Now he couldn't do them. Now he needed to start new goals. If dead people could have them. 


	9. A Promise Made

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am but using them for my own entertainment.  
  
The next day Ken and Youji found Aya already in the flower shop working away. They wanted to say something to their friend, but knowing how distant he gets when something bothers him they just went about their work.  
  
Ouka came by the shop several times trying to convince them to tell her where they're keeping Omi. She had convinced herself they had been deliberately hiding him from her. Aya ignored most of her ranting's until the fourth or fifth time she returned and he made her leave. Telling her if he saw her again that day he would pull out all the pretty little hairs on her head one by one.   
  
Ouka being Ouka, ran off whining about how mean he was and how she was going to tell her father. Aya of course didn't care. Her father didn't scare him. Right now only one thing scared him, and no one would know about it. So he just busied himself with work.   
  
Mags came around near closing time to check up on things. Aya didn't even glance at her as she spoke to them about a new mission she had for them.   
  
"You can always say no," she said noticing their reluctance to take on the case.  
  
"Well its not that..." Ken began before Aya cut him off.  
  
"We'll do it. No problem."  
  
Ken and Youji shared a look before nodding to Mags. Both red heads stared deep into each others eyes for a moment before she gave them her file and left.   
  
Their new case was an easy one, just a simple assassination of some hot shots that no one would particularly miss. Ken and Youji could easily take care of it themselves, but Aya insisted on joining them. Things were still obviously going through his mind that the others couldn't quite fathom but they accepted his need for distractions and allowed him to come along as long as he promised to leave his hot headedness behind.  
  
Before they headed off though, Aya stopped in to check on Omi. The young teen seemed to be resting comfortably. Finally there was no pain etched on his face, and his friend was no longer sweating.   
  
Aya reached over and pulled Omi's blanket up further on him, resting it under his chin. He still didn't know what to do. His talk with Mags hadn't helped him, just made him more confused. He was determined to figure it out though. Especially if it would bring Omi back. For that he'd do anything.  
  
"I'll find a way to bring you back... I promise." 


	10. Not What It Seems

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am but using them for my own entertainment.  
  
Omi was left wandering, only shadow and mist remained as his company. Yet every so often a shadow seemed to move out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look... nothing. That was a comfort but a fright to him at the same time. He wanted so much to have someone with him, but he was afraid of who might join him.   
  
He was numb from head to toe. His mind was still racing with a million thoughts. Nothing seemed to stick, just one thing after another. He sighed heavily and stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I wish there was somewhere I could sit," he thought to himself as he looked off into the nothingness.   
  
To his surprise, there in the distance was a tall shady willow tree. He hadn't the slightest clue where it had come from or how it could possibly live in such a desolate place but he headed for it. To make sure it wasn't a mirage he reached out and touched it.   
  
Being as happy as he was to find something else other than himself in what ever place he was in he hugged it. He then sat down beneath it, resting his back against its bark, glad to get off his feet. Having the comfort of something real with him eased his mind and allowed him to start thinking more clearly.  
  
Slowly, the smell of a fresh spring forest began to drift into his nostrils. Reminding him of the days he and his brothers played in the one near their home. He remembered the games, and the swimming, and the walks. All the laughing...  
  
"Hnn...?" Omi opened his eyes. Was he just deluding himself or was that real laughter he had heard? He looked around to see more and more trees around him. Birds and squirrels playing. And the sound of laughter repeated.   
  
"Wh-where am I?" he got to his feet and took merely a few steps around the tree when he saw two guys near a lake. They were in the water splashing each other. They seemed so familiar to Omi, but he couldn't place who they were. They were obviously older then him.   
  
His curiosity took over him, and as he neared the water a twig snapped under his foot making the two males stop their splashing. They blinked at the sight of him before a small smile and they went back to splashing each other and chasing after each other under the water.   
  
Omi sat on the bank watching them. They were so familiar, but how could he not place them? After awhile of him sitting there the two males emerged from the water.  
  
"Mamoru? Why didn't you come join us?" the eldest of the two asked as they headed towards him.  
  
"Hirofumi, you know Mamoru... he still doesn't swim well," the other pointed out with a small mocking laugh.  
  
"Don't be so mean to Mamoru, Masafumi. He is still young and can learn," Hirofumi said smiling at Omi from over his glasses.  
  
"Hirofumi...? Masafumi...?" Omi repeated as realizations started to creep into his mind.  
  
"Gee Mamoru you act like you're just meeting us for the first time," Masafumi mocked as he lightly flicked his towel at Omi.  
  
Hirofumi laughed good naturedly, shaking his head at his brother. Omi stammered with an answer, not quite sure of what to say or how to explain himself. He didn't understand how he came to be here. Was this hell then? After all his brothers were here, and he had killed them. Yet why were they so happy? Wasn't hell supposed to be full of torment?  
  
Noticing Omi's disdain Hirofumi bent forward, placing his hand on his brothers shoulder.   
  
"Did you want us to help teach you to swim better little brother?" Hirofumi asked smiling at Omi.  
  
Omi thought for only a split second before breaking into a grin and jumping to his feet, shedding all of his clothing except for his shorts.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Hirofumi chuckled as he watched Omi and Masafumi race each other to the water.  
  
The three brothers splashed around, and swam, and enjoyed each others company. Omi was having the greatest time of his life. He had forgotten the times when he was little and had so much fun with his brothers. Before they were evil.  
  
Omi had just jumped into Masafumi's arms trying to tackle him when the sky got darker, the mist returned and his surroundings changed. Masafumi changed into a monster, and struck out at Omi biting him where the same monster had that poisoned him.  
  
Omi cried out, and ran as fast as he could from the monster. He was no longer wet from water, but he could feel the warm stickiness of his blood running down his arm. The monster could be heard in close pursuit. The panting, and thirst for blood thick in the air. Omi had to get away, but where was he to go? Where was he to hide? He had none of his weapons and he was too weak to fight it himself. 


	11. Raging Tempers

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am but using them for my own entertainment.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got a mind block, but I'm back now. So lets see where Aya and Omi take us this time ne? ^_^  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The three vice members remaining came back from a hard nights work. Tired, sweaty, and in some cases bloody. Well, in one case anyway.  
  
Youji came into the common area holding a cloth of ice to his face, red beginning to seep through. He glared at Aya.  
  
"Where were you huh?" he asked the red head malice radiating from his entire being making Aya glad looks couldn't kill.  
  
"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean-" he began before getting cut off by the enraged Youji.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Save it. While you were off in la-la land me and Ken were getting our asses kicked!!!"   
  
"I -wasn't- off in la-la land. You know damn well I was trying to find the information we needed!"  
  
"That wasn't why were there though Aya and you -know- that. We were there to dispose of Takatori's monsters not look for some stupid little miracle."  
  
Something in Aya and he snapped, he rushed straight at Youji slamming his fist into the cheek that hadn't been covered with ice.   
  
"There now you're face is even," he sneered as a trickle of blood dripped from the tiny cut Aya had put in Youji's cheek.   
  
Before any other reaction could be made he stalked off to Omi's room, slamming the door behind him. He felt a bit bad for having punched Youji, but soon that feeling passed as he went to Omi's side. Something about his friend seemed different. He was paler... and sweating...  
  
Aya knelt next to Omi's bed and felt his forehead. He wasn't burning up, and the sweat was cool. The young vice member seemed... almost scared. Yes, that was it. Omi looked scared. But of what? The red head reached out, and took one of Omi's hands in his. He held it as if in prayer and began speaking softly to Omi.  
  
"Omi, I'm here. Don't be scared. Whatever has frightened you don't be scared. I'm here and I want to help. Just be strong you can fight whatever it is that's scaring you. I know you can."  
  
He continued holding Omi's hand and speaking encouraging words to him. He just didn't know what else to do. He knew he couldn't leave his side. That much he knew for sure.   
  
TBC... 


	12. Lost In A Nightmare Of Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am but using them for my own entertainment.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!!! I love reviews!!! ^_^ Always so inspiring!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Omi ran and ran trying to get away. What was going on? Why was this happening to him? One minute he was playing with his brothers, and the next he was running for his life. He deeply wished he had the others with him, or at least some of his weapons. Yet here he was running in only his shorts, looking for a place to hide. Yet he didn't know where he was, and he wanted out. The fearful teen rounded another corner and came to a dead stop when he realized he was no longer in the woods. He was in the hallway of a dark building. He could hear distant mumbles but no pursuit of the monster.  
  
"How'd I get here?" Omi asked quietly to himself. "And where am I?"  
  
The auburn hair teen looked down at himself to find that he was fully clothed in his Vice outfit. His brow creased in confusion. What was going on? Where was he? This was all too strange. Luckily though his wound no longer hurt or bled. As the mumbles turned into bouts of not so nice laughter Omi decided to check things out.  
  
Quietly he started down the dark hallway, inching closer to the doorway that was emitting light. The voices seemed strangely familiar to him as he got closer, and their voices became clearer. He paused just outside the room listening in.  
  
"Well it looks like yer old man ain't gonna pay," Omi heard a man say in a deep voice.  
  
He then heard a little cry and whimpering. This was all too familiar to the teen. He tried to tell himself this couldn't be what he thought it was, but he bit his lip and forced him to look into the room. Unfortunately Omi had been right. There in a corner with goons hovering around was himself as a child. Omi was seeing himself at his kidnapping right after his father had refused to pay the ransom.  
  
He wanted to shout at himself to run away, but he knew it was no use. He knew there was no way to change the past. Yet he still couldn't understand what was going on. Why was he here? What is the meaning of all this? He just didn't get it, and it was hurting. And not just any kind of hurt. It was the pain you felt when you know you're lost and alone inside yourself. When you have no where to turn for peace. Not even happy memories to guide you. Just lost in a nothingness where the only feelings were pain and loneliness.  
  
He forced himself to look back into the room and nearly broke down crying as one of the goons kicked his younger self. When they began to close in on him ready to strike Omi couldn't take it and shouted even though he knew no one could hear.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" He wailed dropping to his knees as tears streamed down his face. 


	13. Pleadings

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am but using them for my own entertainment.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!!! I love reviews!!! ^_^ Always so inspiring! And thanks for everyone for being so patient. Unfortunately my computer crashed over the weekend and everything went with it... but now I'm back and hopefully will be able to update more frequently!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Aya had been sitting quietly with Omi for over an hour when suddenly his young friend began to cry. Tears began spilling from his closed eyes, and they just kept coming. And Aya knew he couldn't do anything as Omi cried his own river. He only wish he knew what was making Omi so sad. What was he seeing deep inside his mind? Where was he? The red head just felt so helpless. First he let down his sister, and now he was letting Omi down. He was so pathetic.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do for you my friend," he said honestly.  
  
Before he knew what was happening though, Omi's body began to thrash violently. His arms and legs flailed and silent screams were coming from the young ones mouth. Aya's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know what was going on.  
  
He tried to pin Omi's body to the bed, but the unconscious male was too strong for him. Aya then yelled as loud as he could for the others to come and help him. They quickly responded and Ken helped Aya hold Omi down while Youji phoned the doctor.  
  
All of them were now more worried than ever. They had never seen anything like this before. And the waiting didn't help any when the doctor had finally arrived. They of course had been kicked out of the room, and were back to their usual stances. Ken lazing on the couch, Youji smoking in the corner and Aya pacing back and forth.  
  
Finally after what seemed to be hours the doctor emerged from the room. He took one look at the three and his eyes said it all. He shook his head solemnly as Aya came forward. "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do for him. If he's to come out of his coma he has to do it on his own," the doctor said trying not to look straight at Aya's deadly stare. He then murmured something none of them could quite make out before leaving them to their thoughts. Aya wasn't sure whether to be angry or saddened by the doctor's news. Maybe he was a little of both.  
  
"Why don't you go sit with him?" Ken suggested as he came up behind Aya.  
  
Normally Aya would have killed anyone the instint they touched him, but with things the way they were he just didn't have it in him to hit Ken at the moment. He merely nodded before going back into Omi's room.  
  
He sat down in the chair next to the bed, and looked at the now seemingly peaceful Omi. His friend was now unmoving save for the rise and fall of his chest. Yet he looked so scared and sad. Aya sighed and took Omi's hand into his, and before he knew what was happening tears began to fill in his eyes.  
  
A single tear escaped from each eye as he held his companions hand. He made no move to remove them as he stared down at Omi. He just felt so helpless, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to help him but something in him said he had to try. Angry with himself, Aya wiped his tears away. It was so unlike him to be showing so much emotion. What could have possibly gotten into him? Was it because this whole situation reminded him of his lost sister? Ne... something else was making him like this. Something he wasn't sure whether was real or not. To him it seemed real but he wasn't sure. Yet he was sure.  
  
He sighed again as he slid to his knees and rested his head on the edge of Omi's bed. He squeezed Omi's hand gently as tears began to fill his eyes again. "You have to fight Omi. Please fight. Come back to us. Come back to me..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
TBC... 


	14. A New Hope sorry its short

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am but using them for my own entertainment.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!!! I love reviews!!! ^_^ Always so inspiring! And thanks for everyone for being so patient.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
As Omi knelt on the ground wailing, something began happening. His world began changing again. He was once again in the grey mist. Confused he got to his feet, and tried to calm himself. Through his blurred eyes he saw a shadow. At first he wanted to run and hide but then he heard it speak.  
  
"You have to fight Omi," it said through the darkness.  
  
"Fight? Fight what?" Omi asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Please fight."  
  
"What is it I have to fight?" the disgruntled bishouen asked.  
  
"Come back to us."  
  
"Come back to you? Back to who?"  
  
"Come back to me..."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Through all this Omi had slowly began inching his way closer to the shadow, but it didn't seem to make any difference the shadow remained hidden. There was no light so he couldn't see.  
  
"You have to fight Omi," the shadow said once again in a voice that was strangely familiar.  
  
"Fight what? What is it I have to fight?" Omi asked, his eyes beginning to get all blurring again as they filled with tears.  
  
But the shadow began to disappear, and Omi dropped to his knees begging it not to leave. Crying that he was scared and didn't want to be alone any longer. He asked it to stay. Then all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You have to fight Omi."  
  
It was the shadow again, but this time it was with him. Omi glad enough that it had decided to stay he looked up at it. Yet he couldn't see it clearly from all the tears in his eyes. Yet even when he got his eyes cleared again he could only see the shadows eyes. Those eyes were very familiar to him, but somehow he couldn't place them. He did know he could trust them though.  
  
"Please fight," it asked him.  
  
"But I don't know what I have to fight."  
  
The shadow moved its hands from Omi's shoulders to his face, and stroked his cheek gently. The shadow then kissed his forehead, though Omi still couldn't see who it was. Yet when he felt the lips on him, he suddenly knew what it was he was to fight. He just didn't know how. The shadow then took a step back.  
  
"Come back to us."  
  
"I will," Omi promised though still not sure of who the shadow meant.  
  
"Come back to me..." it said as it began fading into nothingness.  
  
Filled with a new sense of courage, and hope. Omi got to his feet and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew he had to at least try. He knew what he had to do now.  
  
-----------------------  
  
TBC... 


	15. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am but using them for my own entertainment.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!!! I love reviews!!! ^_^ Always so inspiring! And thanks for everyone for being so patient, I know I've been slow with the update. This is the last chapter, and being it the end I've combined Aya and Omi's POV.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The last thing Aya remembered was pleading with Omi to come back to him. Yet the next thing he saw was Ken standing over him, looking concerned.  
  
"Its late. Why don't you go to bed," he spoke.  
  
Aya groaned and shifted himself. He had fallen asleep leaning over Omi's bed from his spot on the floor. He stretched and shook his head.  
  
"Ne. I'll be fine here," he insisted.  
  
Ken nodded before retreating from the room. He knew Aya was too stubborn to change his mind. So the red head turned back to Omi and found that his expression had changed. It was no longer scared. It was full of determination.  
  
A spark of hope rose in Aya's chest. Maybe, just maybe Omi might make it. He had to hope. He had to believe there was hope. Omi couldn't just abandon them after all. He couldn't abandon him.  
  
Aya gave Omi's hand a squeeze and whispered more encouraging words to his friend. He couldn't give up now. Not when things seemed to be looking up. He didn't know how he could, but he knew he -had- to help Omi. He just had to.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Omi knew what he had to do. He now knew that he had to fight. Though being unsure of who or what he had to fight he would give it a shot. Though as he traveled through the grey mist, his mind racing, he came to realize who it was he had to fight.  
  
"Alright, stop hiding! Come out and fight!" Omi shouted into the nothingness. Nothing.  
  
"Come out and fight! I'm not afraid of you!" he shouted again with much determination.  
  
"My, my. Such strong words," an eerie voice said through the mist. Oddly it was familiar.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle me Omi?" the voice asked, a shadow appearing.  
  
"Of course I can. I'm not afraid of you."  
  
Omi knew that voice from somewhere, but the coldness in it didn't seem like it belonged. He watched as the shadow came nearer, as if into a light. Slowly the new shadow was revealed, and it took Omi's breath away.  
  
"Surprised are you? I knew you would be," the shadow spoke with a smirk.  
  
"But y-yer me," Omi stammered as he looked at a mirror image of himself.  
  
"Well aren't we the bright one," his mirror self said sarcastically.  
  
Omi frowned. He was supposed to fight himself? He hadn't expected that. He had expected maybe some kind of monster or one of his brothers. He couldn't believe that it was himself he had to fight.  
  
"Confused?" his counter part asked in mock amusement as he began circling Omi. "Didn't think it'd be me you had to face? You always have been so naive."  
  
"What do you want?" Omi asked his voice a bit shaky, not wanting to look at his nemesis.  
  
"What do I want? Oh Omi..." he said before clicking his tongue in distaste. "You should know what I want. After all you are me, and I'm you."  
  
He stopped in front of Omi so the shaken teen had to look him in the eye. One cold-hearted set, staring into a frightened but caring set of eyes. Omi knew he couldn't look away, but his strength was wavering, and he looked away.  
  
"You...you want me," he said quietly.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Aya watched his friend carefully. He watched as the determined expression diminished, yet there was still a trace of it. Something must have surprised his teammate. Aya knew Omi could overcome whatever it was.  
  
Aya knelt, holding onto Omi's hand not knowing what to do. A million things were running through his mind. He felt lost, not sure what to do. Was there even anything he could do?  
  
"He cares about you Aya. And right now he needs you. The doctor's help isn't going to bring him back. Only you can do that."  
  
Mags' words repeated themselves in his head over and over again. Omi cared about him? But he cared about everyone. How could it just be himself that he needed? If the doctor wasn't able to help how was he to help Omi? What could he do?  
  
"I wish I knew what to do..." he said quietly reaching out to brush Omi's hair away from his face.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Heh, well not exactly," the shadow Omi said with an evil laugh. "Now don't get me wrong. It is you I want. Just not the way you think."  
  
At seeing the confused, and questioning look on Omi's face, the shadow smirked and proceeded to tell Omi what he wanted.  
  
"You see, I'm you. The best part of you. I'm the Takatori part. The part that -should- be out in the world. To live up to my potential."  
  
"Taka- but... how?" Omi asked his thoughts pouring out as one.  
  
"Its very simple. I destroy you, I prevail."  
  
Before Omi could respond the shadow's eyes sparkled and something hit Omi. He screamed allowed when all the feelings of his kidnaping flooded his mind. His eyes watered, and tears flowed down his cheeks. He was still fighting with the memories as his dark self laughed at him.  
  
"What are you-?" Omi asked but was cut off when he was hit by more painful memories.  
  
Omi was hit again and again with bad, and painful memories. Even ones he had forgotten about. It seemed to go on forever. All the pain and anguish. All the lonely and unwanted feelings taking over his mind. Omi was down on all fours panting, tears dripping from his eyes. Just as he got his breath back he was hit with the memory of his last battle where a Takatori monster bit him, poisoned him.  
  
He could feel the pain shoot through his arm, and a burning sensation throughout his body as the poison rapidly spread. His whole body hurt, and began convulsing as he fell onto the ground. He never imagined such pain. Physical, mental, and emotional pain all at once. How could there be so much pain? He didn't know, but he wanted it to stop.  
  
"Stop," he pleaded, choking the words out.  
  
"Oh? So you finally figured out it was me who was doing it have you?" his dark self mocked.  
  
"Please stop," he begged, every word and breath hurting him more and more.  
  
"Um... no."  
  
Omi was then hit with more memories of battles where he and loved ones were injured and sometimes lost. He screamed as the pain coursed through his body, invading every crevice, every cell. There was just so much pain. He didn't want to feel it anymore. He wanted the pain to go away. He just wanted it to stop.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Suddenly tears began to spill down Omi's cheeks, and his mouth opened in silent screams. His body began to convulse. Shocked, Aya didn't know what to do. He just sat horrified. What was happening to Omi? What was causing him so much pain?  
  
Aya didn't know what was going on and instinctively he grabbed Omi by the shoulders and held him to the bed. Omi's body continued to convulse until finally it went limp. He felt Omi's strength weaken. His body started to grow cold. His pulse decreased.  
  
"Omi no! Don't give up!" Aya's mind shouted.  
  
He once again grasped Omi's hand in his, and as silent tears spilled down his cheeks he began talking to Omi. Hoping that somehow he could reach him.  
  
"Omi, please don't give up. You have to fight..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Omi had fallen numb as his spirit weakened. He barely heard his dark self talking as he tried to let go. He wanted to give up. To give in. He just wanted it all to go away. Then he heard it. That familiar voice from before.  
  
"Omi, please don't give up. You have to fight..." it whispered encouragingly.  
  
Omi opened his eyes, and another shadow appeared kneeling next to him. His eyes were blurred as he looked at the shadow, but this time the shadow wasn't a shadow. He could see them. Why were they trying to help him?  
  
"Who-?" Omi asked but didn't finish as he felt their hand wipe away his tears.  
  
"You can't give up Omi. We need you. I need you."  
  
Omi blinked and looked up again at his unknown helper. And there, to his surprise, was his redheaded teammate with tears glistening in his eyes, that were full of hope.  
  
"Aya...?" he asked not quite sure he was really seeing him.  
  
"You have to fight Omi. I need you to come back to me."  
  
"You need me...?" he asked confused. "Why?" was the only thing he could think of to ask.  
  
"I love you Omi."  
  
Omi was just about to ask if he had heard right, though the look in Aya's eyes said it all, but before he could voice it Aya had disappeared. He was left once again with his dark self. Who seemed not to have noticed his friends appearance.  
  
"So are you ready to give up?" his dark self asked.  
  
"Ne."  
  
"Well its about-" his dark self paused when he realized what was actually said. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said no," Omi said as he rose to his feet. "I will not give up. I will beat you."  
  
"Beat me? You only wish you could beat me," his dark self said arrogantly before tossing another painful memory at Omi.  
  
Omi winced but stood strong as his mind began filling up with all the bad things the Takatori family had done. All the lives they took away. All the people they hurt. The family Omi was blood kin with.  
  
"NO! I am NOT them!!!!!!" Omi shouted as he tried to rid his mind of his so- called father and brothers.  
  
"Oh but you are Omi. You are. You just have to let me out and you can be them. You can live up to their name," his dark self purred temptingly.  
  
"NEVER!!!" Omi shouted.  
  
As Omi shouted a bright light began to radiated from where his heart beat, and encircled itself around Omi before bursting into full brightness, filling the dark void with white light.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Please Omi... please. I love you," Aya whispered quietly, his tears having stained his cheeks.  
  
"Why Aya... that's so unlike you," Omi's voice said quietly, startling the redhead out of his thoughts. "Showing emotion like that. Though I have to admit. I like it."  
  
Aya stared wide eyed at his friend, not believing that he had just spoken to him. Not believing that he was now looking at him, and smiling at him.  
  
"Omi...?" he asked uncertain.  
  
"The one and only," he said brightly.  
  
Before another word could be spoken, Aya flung his arms around Omi and hugged him tight. Omi was taken aback by the sudden affection, especially since it was coming from Aya didn't respond to the hug whole heartedly until the feeling sunk in.  
  
They stayed like that for awhile before Omi moved over, and let Aya slide into the bed next to him. Then before Aya knew what was happening Omi crawled into his lap, and wrapped his arms around his neck, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"Aya... did you really mean what you said? About loving me?" he asked shyly.  
  
Aya had expected the question, but it was still a shock for it to be voiced. A slight blush started to appear across his cheeks before he nodded. He indeed did love Omi. He knew that now. Finally daring to look up at Omi's face to see his reaction to it, he was greeted with a soft, loving kiss.  
  
"I love you too," Omi said smiling after pulling back.  
  
Aya smiled back, wrapping his arms protectively around Omi. He settled back against the bed as Omi got comfortable in his lap, resting his head on his chest. Content, Aya sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Aya...?" Omi asked quietly, he was met with a murmur in response. "Thanks for bringing me back to life."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
FIN 


End file.
